


满分对象

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [58]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 克拉克很久没约会了，朋友们建议他尝试一下时下流行的交友网站。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 9





	满分对象

克拉克是在会议一结束亚瑟就拒绝了晚上的联盟聚餐匆匆离开说要去和湄拉约会时、才意识到自己已经很久没约会了。倒不是因为拯救世界有多忙，如今他白天不再需要做什么全职工作、又随时有最棒的联盟一起合作，他的时间绝对是联盟里最充裕的那个。只不过，即使在星球日报当记者时，他的社交圈也小得可怜，更遑论他如今只得隐姓埋名来往于堪萨斯和哥谭，本质来说，克拉克确信自己很久没约会仅仅只是因为他没有人可以约而已。

“这还不好办？韦恩不是有个现成的交友网站可以用吗？”

彼时布鲁斯和戴安娜正窝在厨房给玛莎帮忙——也或者说是添乱，维克正在屋外和达斯提玩飞盘游戏，只有正和他在射击游戏中酣战的巴里能对克拉克无意说漏嘴的苦恼给出一些回应。

“交友网站？”

克拉克一脸迷茫地看向巴里，这不能怪他，复活以后，他的时间大部分是在超人的身份下度过的，属于克拉克•肯特的手机里只剩了一些偶尔可以用于观看萌宠视频的基础应用，更多时候，他都在使用布鲁斯为联盟的大家定制的手机。巴里大惊小怪地扔开游戏机，他所表现出的诧异让克拉克不免反思自己难道和现代社会有了重大脱节。他看着巴里掏出手机，三两下打开了一个网站并举到他面前：

“说真的，你和布鲁斯关系那么好，你居然不知道韦恩集团开发的那个交友网站最近有多火吗？”

克拉克往手机屏幕上瞥了一眼，当今社会，交友网站确实是寂寞单身人士的福音和救星，涉及多个领域的韦恩企业不想放过极具潜力的社交版块也在情理之中，但眼见网站的名字，克拉克实在觉得自己有必要和布鲁斯提一提是不是该为它换个更合适的：

“SugarBaby……”不得不说，这个既暧昧又充满暗示意味的名字虽然很有布鲁斯的气质却也实在让他咋舌，“听起来就不太像正经的交友网站。”

嘀咕是这么嘀咕，聚餐结束后的克拉克还是第一时间就打开了网站。事实上，除了名字之外，整个网站都相当正经地为用户提供服务，干净简洁的页面上甚至没有任何一条多余的广告，而飘在页面顶端那条显眼的“现在就开始寻找你的满分约会对象”标语确实能在第一时间直击目标用户的心。不用看任何简介，页面就用最清晰的引导告诉你如何开始一场美妙的约会：只要输入自己中意的特质标签，已经拥有超千万注册会员的网站便能为用户匹配出高适配度的用户，它们会按照对应的分数排列，由用户自行进行选择——使用网站甚至不需要任何费用！克拉克从怀疑到惊喜的转变只消几秒，这促使他毫不犹豫完成了注册。

克拉克并不是真的寂寞到需要跑来交友网站来进行一场约会。他的生活被各种丰富多彩的事务和联盟的伙伴们填得很满，即使是私人时间里，他也还有布鲁斯和玛莎的陪伴。他没有什么不满足的，但偶尔，他也会希望自己的人生里能多一些额外的乐趣，而一场有意思的约会似乎正是他所缺少的。克拉克起初也只是好奇，但鉴于输入框旁边那个小小的、写下越多越详细的特性就越能为用户匹配到高分对象的提示再次吸引住了他的眼球，所以他也竟然就真的鬼使神差开始往那儿填充起了标签。最开始，那只是一些很普通的形容，然而越深入想象，克拉克就越发现他完全可以把这些笼统的形容变得具体，比如眼睛的颜色，比如脸型的轮廓，比如身高，比如年龄，比如居住城市，种种种种，连克拉克自己此前都没想过会如此详细的特质就这样鬼使神差地被敲进了搜索框。

「标签越详细，对象越完美。」

真的？

不算漫长的匹配时间里，克拉克一直以半信半疑的心态盯着悬浮于搜索框之上的标语。好在，没两分钟后，随着清脆悦耳的提示音，原本显得过于空当的屏幕上也跳出了后台严谨筛选后的结果——

“布鲁斯？”

克拉克大叫了一声，在他面前正等待着他去点开的用户档案毫无疑问正是他认识的那位布鲁斯•韦恩。每个人都想遇到一百分的理想情人，即使是在只能提供那么一两个约会机会的交友网站上，人们也总会殷切地渴求计算机可以为自己匹配出一个满分的约会对象。克拉克并没有对结果抱怀过什么过分的期待，也正因此，这个本就不受他期待的结果给他带来了成倍的冲击。他崩溃地抱住脑袋，对着屏幕愣怔了足足五分钟才回过神。

为什么会是布鲁斯•韦恩？

“这网站一定有问题。”

克拉克在变换删减了多个关键词标签网站却第十次为他匹配出唯一理想对象、也是罕见的满分对象布鲁斯•韦恩后，克拉克选择了放弃。他想，也许这只是网站用来吸引用户的策略之一，如果无法为用户检索出合适的对象，那么它便会把哥谭王子推到前台糊弄了事。反正他是韦恩集团的拥有者，这在某种程度上也不过只是物尽其用而已。这是一个相当合理的自我安慰，然而翻来覆去一晚上的克拉克显然并没能被这理由说服。不仅如此，他甚至在第二天一看见布鲁斯的瞬间就想起了那个他没有勇气去点开的用户档案和随后而来的种种疑惑……

他的满分约会对象，怎么会是布鲁斯呢？

“布鲁斯，我觉得你们开发的网站应该换个名字。”他装作不经意地趁布鲁斯喝咖啡休息时贴近他身边谈及这个话题，“作为交友网站，SugarBaby太容易让人想入非非了。”

“是吗？你是这么想的？”布鲁斯没对克拉克提出的意见感到惊讶，相反，他好像对克拉克到底有没有使用网站更感兴趣：

“我猜你出于对名字的好奇，最终还是点开了它好探究一番它到底是不是个正常的交友网站吧？”

布鲁斯偏过头对克拉克伶俐地眨了眨眼睛。机敏，充满智慧——克拉克看着布鲁斯，想起了自己那众多标签中其中两个。

“哈，营销的艺术。”克拉克干笑两声，转念又问道：“为什么你也注册了网站？”

“你怎么知道？”布鲁斯小小抿了下唇，眼中的疑虑一闪即逝，“作为企业负责人，率先使用自己旗下的产品有问题吗？”

多疑，随时保持警觉。又有两个曾被克拉克键入过的标签跳在他眼前。

“……倒也没有。”克拉克的心沉了沉，声音不知为何带上了失落，“我想一定有很多人匹配到你然后给你发邮件吧……”

“没有。”虽说克拉克的问题愈发古怪，不过布鲁斯还是很耐心地回答了他，某种程度来说，布鲁斯•韦恩只是韦恩旗下诸多产品的免费模特而已：

“何况用户信息是我自己录入的，我的关键词设置得很刁钻。”布鲁斯单薄漂亮的唇微微翘成了得意的弧度，“我在会触发到能够匹配我的路径上加了密，理论上来说，我不会出现在任何人的检索结果里。”

神秘。没错，不管是韦恩总裁还是蝙蝠侠，他的确都是那么的神秘莫测，你看得见他，知晓他的存在，却永远不知道他面具下的真实。克拉克思虑深重地蹩起眉，不可否认，他确实很喜欢这样的神秘。

克拉克不知道这能说明什么，他的疑惑不仅没被解开，如今反而又陷入了更深的不解里。很快，他又想到，仅仅只有这么一个数据是不具备任何参考性的，他若是想弄清楚到底怎么回事，必然要得到至少两个结果进行对比——

「PerfectDate是您寻找一生挚爱的最佳选择。」

克拉克对网站的欢迎界面翻了个白眼，很显然，无论何时，和莱克斯•卢瑟有关的东西都不会是他的最佳选择。但迫于无奈，他最终还是在其余的知名交友网站里选择了数据库最为庞大的的PerfectDate。和SugarBaby更有针对性的筛选不同，莱克斯集团的PerfectDate范围更广，它将所有拥有公开社交账号的人都列为了潜在匹配对象，如果用户匹配出的结果没在PerfectDate注册，那么网站也会为其提供对方相应的社交账号，以免用户在茫茫人海中错失可能的好姻缘。这是在SugarBaby面世前PerfectDate广受欢迎的原因，不过很显然，这种未经他人同意就暴露未注册用户个人账号的做法也引起了极大争议。克拉克毫不怀疑这个邪恶的企业家只是在借由这个网站来肆意窃取个人信息，和正直的布鲁斯比起来，卢瑟真是差远了……

克拉克在思绪又要飘回布鲁斯身上之前打住了。他研究了一会儿PerfectDate的使用方法，除了更繁琐的界面和收费政策以外，两个网站的运行机制倒是大同小异。极不甘心地向邪恶企业家上缴了十五美元入会费之后，克拉克如愿来到了检索界面，他特地闭上了眼睛，不让自己被敲出来的字母控制，他尽可能精简了他键入的理想型特性，祈祷这次能出现一些不同的结果。他不会真的找其中任何一位约会，他就只是想看看自己有没有多一些的可能。

依然不算漫长的三分钟后，他忐忑地睁开眼睛，然后在闪着蓝光的屏幕上，他在不可置信中再次看到了布鲁斯•韦恩的名字。

要么就是越狱的莱克斯•卢瑟正在这个世界的某处阴暗角落戏弄着他，要么就是卢瑟的网站也出了大问题，克拉克焦虑地在联盟大厅打了一下午的转，最终，再也忍不住的他拉住前来关心他到底怎么了的布鲁斯，满是坚定地提议道：

“我们把卢瑟找出来吧。”

“克拉克，你还好吗？你是不是……”布鲁斯紧张地皱起眉，手掌说着就要往克拉克头上探，超人当然不会发烧，他只是习惯性用这种对待人类的方式来对待克拉克，从创建联盟的最初开始，他的做法就很好地消弭了克拉克和他的之间的距离感。克拉克当然知悉布鲁斯的贴心，他时常会为布鲁斯对他所展现的体贴感动——体贴。是的，体贴，克拉克又开始走神，没办法，他实在太喜欢布鲁斯无声的温柔了。他晕乎乎地拉下那只手，不意外又在布鲁斯的虎口处摸到了一个隐秘的凹痕，布鲁斯的手指骨架在男性中可称的上纤细了，每每克拉克握住那只手，却总能从他的掌心中感受到强大的力量。坚毅，无畏，勇敢……

“克拉克，克拉克？”

布鲁斯愈发焦急的喊声把他带回了现实。

“呃，咳咳，我没事。”他恋恋不舍地放开被他握了好一会儿的手，尽可能严肃地对布鲁斯说道：

“呃，没事，我只是想告诉他，他的交友网站算法有问题。”

布鲁斯的脸色倏地沉了下来。

“你去注册了卢瑟的交友网站？那个PerfectDate？”

“别误会，我不是想要找人约会！”克拉克不知道自己为什么要向布鲁斯解释这个，布鲁斯又有什么可误会的？他只是紧张地扯住布鲁斯的胳膊，前言不搭后语地试图说情他的用意，“你听我说，他的网站真的有问题，他，他窃取用户隐私，他还……”

布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，一个字也不想听似的走开了。克拉克一面心急，一面又觉得布鲁斯假装耍起狠来的任性模样真的很讨人喜欢，只是这后面的一整天，克拉克都没再分心去考虑为什么这些网站总是会为他匹配到布鲁斯•韦恩。他只知道布鲁斯在生他的气。也许还达不到生气的地步，但他至少惹布鲁斯不高兴了。

“我注册PerfectDate真的不是为了找什么刺激的一夜情！”

克拉克苦恼地将大半身体贴到会议桌上，整个大厅只剩维克多还能边工作边继续听他反反复复的絮叨。

“我可不觉得布鲁斯在乎这个。”

意外的交流引得克拉克坐直了。

“什么意思？” 

“拜托，你见过我们这里有谁用过莱克斯集团的任何产品吗？”维克多淡然的神情仿佛在说，他对拥有超级大脑的超人在有关于布鲁斯的事上反应迟钝已经见怪不怪了，“看在布鲁斯免了我们这么多战损的份上，你的做法可不太讲义气，我记得那个网站是付费的。”

拿着蝙蝠侠给的资金，享受着蝙蝠侠在天价账单上的格外开恩，却去给莱克斯•卢瑟缴纳注册费。维克多怎么想，都觉得他们的顾问不高兴得合情合理。

“所以他真的不在乎我要和别人约会？”

克拉克莫名其妙地确认了一遍理由，他本该为维克多冷静合理的见解感到开心，毕竟如果只是气他注册了卢瑟的网站，这事就好解决多了。只是一想到布鲁斯一点也不在意他会不会跟其他人约会，克拉克心里又莫名不是滋味了起来。

亚瑟烦躁地坐在电脑前，他很想离开，但压在他肩上那只如山一般沉重的手让他无法离开。迫于氪星人看似友善实则可怖的微笑，七海之王也只得乖乖按照联盟顾问的要求帮他一个微不足道的小忙。

“怎么这么多高分对象！”

面对自己都没想象到的结果，亚瑟惊恐地抖了一下，他不免嗅到了阴谋的味道，所以他冲着逼他注册了SugarBaby并进行匹配的幕后主使嚷嚷起来：

“我和湄拉都订婚了。”随着克拉克拿开了手，逃开的亚瑟用那种“你是不是没安好心”的眼神看向克拉克，“快告诉我怎么注销！”

“这结果看起来没问题啊……”

克拉克完全没把亚瑟的阴谋论放在心上，他凑近到电脑前，亚瑟输入的标签没什么问题，右边那一大串以分数高低以此排列的档案选项也很正常。如网络上的种种反馈所言，SugarBaby的确会为大家带来多种可能，在那众多评价之中，没有一个人认为这网站有问题，也没有一个人声称自己匹配出了哥谭名人布鲁斯•韦恩。

“你到底想要做什么？”亚瑟不耐烦地抓抓胡子，又问，他正在考虑假如湄拉知道他注册了交友网站该如何让她相信自己是被迫的。

“简而言之，我觉得这网站算法有问题，可是你的看起来就没问题。”克拉克苦恼地叹了口气，又说，“你敢相信吗，前几天，它为我匹配出的满分约会对象居然是布鲁斯！”

“这很奇怪吗？”

刚刚还大声咋呼的亚瑟此刻波澜不惊的表情就像在说全世界除了克拉克本人之外，没人会对此感到奇怪，

“这不奇怪吗？！”克拉克对亚瑟的反应大为迷惑，他想了想，重新伏到键盘前迅速敲下一大串单词：

“不信你看。”

亚瑟跟着凑近。

“等等，伙计，等等，你这些标签……”他扒拉开堵在电脑前的克拉克，手也指向了他那一串光是这么看一眼就能联想出某个人的形容，“你喜欢棕褐色的瞳孔颜色？还得有那种柔和的焦糖质感？你有考虑过删掉这条结果就会不一样吗？”

“是的，我喜欢。”克拉克郑重地点点头，“怎么了？这条不能删。”

亚瑟觉得自己大概知道是怎么回事了。

“身高一米九以上？！”聪慧的七海之王开始忍不住阴阳怪气起来，“嘿我得说我就没在人类世界见过那么高的女性。”

“所以我这儿不是补充了一条男性也可以嘛。”克拉克指了指后头跟着的另一条注释，“住手，别删这条。”

“年龄四十五左右？优雅迷人，哥谭，企业家……”亚瑟往后扫了两眼，很快就再也读不下去了。

“操，这他妈除了是大蝙蝠还能是谁？”亚瑟发誓，他不是故意要来窥探超人不为人知的内心世界的，是超人先把自己内心的骚动写到了网站上，而他也只是个不小心撞破秘密的受害者：

“兄弟，你直接说你想和布鲁斯•韦恩约会很难吗？”

亚瑟没想到，克拉克居然还是端着一副茫然的表情：

“我……想和布鲁斯约会吗？”

“问你自己。”面对克拉克似乎并不真的需要回答的喃喃自语的疑问，亚瑟只是大喇喇地又指了指屏幕，不太明白做事向来干净利落的超人为何要把事情变得复杂化：

“再说，这见鬼的网站不是已经告诉你答案了吗？”

他想和布鲁斯约会？

克拉克还是走到了这一步。他望向天花板，一次又一次地问自己。

他想和布鲁斯约会。

同样的，最终他也只能一次又一次地如此回答自己。他想和布鲁斯约会，他满脑子都是布鲁斯证明了这一点。他所有中意的特质都是从布鲁斯身上剥离出来的某个部分，当被拆解的它们经由严谨的计算机再次组合，他所看见的、让他迟疑犹豫了好几天的结果也不过是他内心的真实投映。

他想和布鲁斯约会，从很久前开始就想。在以前，这只是入睡前一个不切实际的瞎想，一次面对面看着布鲁斯时不经意的走神。克拉克认为这不应该，因为布鲁斯只把他视作搭档或是别的什么，不管是什么定义，总之不会是约会对象。所以他收起了这些没头没尾的非分之想，将它藏到了自己都必须遗忘的角落。直到那天他打开韦恩旗下的交友网站，那个热烈的念头在他的指尖偷偷呐喊，最终经由计算机揭露了他不敢面对的秘密。而今，迟钝的他必须为自己的迟钝做出一些弥补，再不然，他至少得为自己惹布鲁斯不快的举动做出解释。

“我注册PerfectDate仅仅只是因为我觉得SugarBaby的算法有问题，所以我想试试PerfectDate会为我带来什么样的结果。”

克拉克在蝙蝠洞找上了布鲁斯，他带着决心站到布鲁斯面前，脸上没有一丝不请自来的愧疚。

“Sugarbaby的算法不可能有问题。”

已经习惯了超人自由出入秘密基地的布鲁斯斩钉截铁地否定着克拉克的猜测。他敲了几下键盘，怎么都没法忽视这个突然飞过来的家伙热切的凝视。他也没想到，克拉克只是顺着他的话坚定地点了点头。

“是的，韦恩开发的网站所运行的算法严密谨慎，无可挑剔，”挣扎到现在，克拉克必须要说这个网站的算法完美无瑕，它甚至完美到能突破布鲁斯设置的重重障碍，为他带来了他最想要的结果：

“所以我终于可以承认，有问题的其实是我自己。”

布鲁斯歪了歪脑袋，漂亮的焦糖色之外又裹上了一层天真的迷茫。克拉克着迷地望着他，终于确定布鲁斯•韦恩会成为他的满分约会对象不是因为什么高深的机制、更不是因为什么精密的算法，他会成为自己的满分约会对象，仅仅只是因为他从一开始，就在自己都没意识到的情况下为布鲁斯拆解出了数个关联词——

“你在我的心里是满分，作为朋友是，作为搭档也是，但对我来说，我更希望我同你的关系不止是搭档和朋友，而你的网站只是诚实地告诉了我这一点。”

他想尽办法逃避这个结果，不过是害怕当他直面这个无法改变的事实，他便再也没法将自己伪装成布鲁斯的普通朋友、和他一起平静地度过每一个朝夕相伴的日日夜夜。当他意识到他需要靠寻找一位约会对象来转移注意力，他就知道他按捺不住的情感早已在暴露的边缘蠢蠢欲动。

“所以……？”

布鲁斯拢在一起的眉头松开了，然而克拉克没法为布鲁斯并没被他吓跑感到欣慰。他看上去根本没为突如其来的告白产生任何起伏。不过——伪装，是的，克拉克记得，他喜欢的特质里，有那么一点恰巧是善于伪装。

“我想和你约会，遵循你的网站所列出的运行规则，我已经给你发了邮件。”他一鼓作气，决定这回要彻底踏出他为自己设立的安全地带，朋友的定义足够保险，但他不能忽视自己想要和布鲁斯更近一步的念头：“以防你忘记查收，所以我决定当面向你传达这个讯息。”

布鲁斯轻轻地擦了擦鼻子，克拉克猜这是因为他强装出的冷静让他鼻尖发痒。他用诚挚的目光焦灼地盯着布鲁斯，试图从他的一举一动中解读出他对自己的看法。互相了解，克拉克带着些骄傲想到了这个，没错，一直以来，他和布鲁斯都在逐步加深对彼此的了解，在他们之间萌生的无言默契让他们更好地配合彼此，也更深入地理解了彼此。

“如果你注销在PerfectDate的账号，我可以考虑。”布鲁斯的讶异很短，它们潜藏在布鲁斯轻轻勾起的唇角后头，化成了另一抹惑人的微笑，“我的目标可是在今年之内让SugarBaby的注册人数超过PerfectDate，你不能指望一边和我约会一边成为我竞争对手的忠实用户。”

真是风趣幽默又沉稳，当布鲁斯眼里闪着狡黠镇定自若地对克拉克的突兀告白做出委婉回应，克拉克却只觉得他可爱得要命。世界上不会再有比布鲁斯•韦恩更吸引他、吸引到总忍不住幻想自己能和他发生点什么的人了，也许这些交友网站的算法仍旧是有漏洞的，因为他猜布鲁斯在他心里的真实分数，恐怕要远远超过冰冷的代码所展现出的一百还要高上好几倍：

“遵命。”

不管布鲁斯会不会真的在这之后就同意和他约会，克拉克还是立刻掏出手机照办了。 

“我得说，你大概率不会是网站为我匹配的高分对象。”

也许是借口，也许是反悔，总之看到克拉克当机立断注销账号的布鲁斯突然轻声嘟囔了一句。

“那也没关系，我想你对我的分数并不需要靠一个网站来计算，” 然而对此，不再慌张犹疑的克拉克只是对布鲁斯展露了又一个信心满满的笑容：“就像我对你一样。”

不仅是SugarBaby，克拉克这下连PerfectDate也一并注销了。他的心里早就有了一位独一无二的满分对象，而他做过的最蠢的事，就是靠一个网站来逼他认清这个事实。

好在——克拉克看着轻轻嘁了一声便撇开脑袋、耳朵尖却泛出可疑淡粉色的布鲁斯想，现在开始有所行动，也不算太晚。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2020年7月1日，以此记录。


End file.
